1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a novel method for treatment of a classical migraine attack. A .beta.-adrenergic-blocking agent is administered to a person promptly upon onset of aura. The therapeutic dose is desirably provided by nasal administration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Migraine is a common syndrome characterized by recurrent paroxysmal attacks of headache, often throbbing in character and sometimes, but not invariably, unilateral in distribution. The attacks often last for hours, less commonly for several days. This headache is severe and may be quite incapacitating. Its pain is frequency accompanied by photophobia, nausea, vomiting, and prostration.
.beta.-adrenergic-blocking agents are well known for the prophylaxis of migraine. However, these blocking agents have not generally been shown to be effective in the management of the symptoms of an acute migraine attack. Once the attack has commenced, it has been widely reported that it is too late to administer these blocking agents. In this circumstance, a treatment of choice becomes a drug such as an ergotamine.
As a result of the foregoing, a normal procedure for individuals subject to migraines involves the daily administration of a prophylactic dosage of a .beta.-adrenergic-blocking agent such as propranolol. This essentially involves maintaining a therapeutic level or concentration of blocking agent in a person's bloodstream on a long term basis which may be months in duration.
That procedure has been shown to be effective in reducing the frequency and severity of migraine attacks in humans. A drawback, however, is the requirement for virtually constant drug therapy. Various adverse reactions to .beta.-adrenergic-blocking agents are known. In particular, at the high level of dosage utilized for prophylaxis, there are possibilities of side effects such as bradycardia, hypotension and dizziness. Further, abrupt discontinuance of the drug has still other potential effects including the precipitation of exacerbation of angina, myocardial infarction and ventricular dysrhythmias.
Another drawback of that procedure involves individuals having certain medical complications. For example, those who are pregnant, suffering hepatic impairment or having bronchitis or emphysema can be subjected to its long term, virtually constant drug exposure only under closely monitored conditions, if at all. Consequently, many prospective patients are precluded from the benefits of that procedure.